paw_patrol_oc_pupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Guidelines
This is a list of the Chat Guidelines/Rules. These are the chat rules if you are looking for the Editing/Wiki Rules go to; Fanon Wikia Rules. If you see anyone breaking these rules/trolling/spamming report it to any of our Chat Moderators and Admins. # Never abuse, hurt, cyber-bully or cyber-stalk anyone. # Do not use offensive language (Cursing etc.) in the chatroom. # Do not kill or badly hurt any Characters in Role-plays, there are also no sexual or violent role-plays of any kind allowed in chat (None in Main chat or Private Message). # Do not spam in anyway, Spacing is considered spam in the Chat-Room. # Do not lie. # Do not ask to be a Chat Moderator/Administrator, this status is earned by trust, it takes time for this to happen, even if you have been active for over a year it doesn't automatically make you a canidate. # Respect other users and don't be rude, do not yell at mods or admins for doing their job kicking/banning users, sometimes it can be a mistake but a lot of times we know what we're doing and are just trying to keep the Wikia safe. # If you are banned from chat, please do not come back with another account and when you're warned by a moderator/admin do not get angry and fight it, it will only result in a ban. # No demanding to be unbanned from chat. It must be served out. # Do not harass anyone in Private Message or ask them to PM when they do not want to. Do not repeatedly ask users to unblock your private messages with them either, if the user does not want to talk to you then leave them be. # Do not use all caps. # Please do not spoil recently aired episodes in chat, sometimes it isn't easy to watch new episodes the day they air. # Don't accuse every new user of being a troll/sock without enough proof. We don't want to scare away legitimate new users away from the wiki. # Do not discriminate other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and sexual orientation. Any hateful or bashing messages are not tolerated. This will result in an immediate chat ban. # No advertising In chat in or out of pms. This includes your own fanon wikis, stories, and OCs. You will get a warning from the admins, chat mods, or content mods and if it is done continuously, you will be punished by the admins 'What is a Kick?' When a user is kicked from chat the chat box he or she types in goes immediately black making it possible to type in. This can be undone by refreshing your chat box, these are used as warnings, note: If a Moderator kicks you it can be used as a warning. 'What is a Chat Ban?' A Chat Ban is given to users by Moderators, first like kicks, the chat box will be impossible to type in, the difference is the user will not be able to return to chat. You will most likely have a message left on your wall giving you the reason why you were banned, if not there will be the summary. 'What is Trolling and Spamming?' Trolling: can be anything between talking random in chat to low accounts of bullying, more in depth information can be found: here. 'How can I Report a User to an Administrator or Chat Moderator?' If a user is openly spamming on chat be welcome to message an Admin who has made an edit the most recently, (Or one you know is online) if you have outside Wikia contact be welcome to message there as well. If you feel the problem is more private request the Administrator or Moderator to join chat and you can message him or her in private messages. 'Need Anything Else?' If you feel anymore should be added, or you have any other questions be welcome to message an Administrator! Screenshot Angel~.png|Puppylove5|linktext=Likes to be hyper and Bubbly, and make new friends, doesn't like trolls or mean people. Kaylen-2.png|SunnyPuppy45|linktext=Likes to be hyper, doesn't like spammers or bullies. Images (1)-1.jpg|Charlie tanner|linktext=Likes making new friends, being calm and chatting. Doesn't like spammers, liars or bullies. Wildsong requested by mizuki murasaki-d4rur4d.png|258raindrop|linktext=likes talking to others and being hyper, doesn't like spammers or rule breakers. Category:Rules Category:Wiki Staff Category:Important Links Category:Admin Pages Category:Site Admin Category:Helpful pages